Patriot
P A T R I O T quote Patriot is Salvations OC based off the American flag. Do not steal please coding by Stardust! A P P E A R A N C E “I pledge allegiance, to the flag, of the United States of America.” Patriot has a muscled yet thin body with gleaming scales and sharp features. He has more of an IceWing face with the sharp IceWing scales running down his face and turning into the duller spikes of a RainWing. He has two SkyWing horns on his face and a Navy blue stomach, a red face with a Blue beak and Blue around his eyes, red back scales and white middle scales with a blue pattern. Unlike a RainWing, he can not change his scale color. His SkyWing looking wings are a Red with white stripes and blue on the outside. He has a whip-thin tail with blue and white IceWing spikes, and red SkyWing legs. His eyes are a deep blue with white specks and he has ridged IceWing claws. P E R S O N A L I T Y “And to the republic, for which it stands, one nation,” Patriot is very bold and outspoken, never having a mellow feeling or thought. He is very opinionated and stubborn, never backing down. He could have two broken wings and be held against a knife, but he would stand strong and resist until the very end. Brave and strong, he is dedicated and does not hesitate when it comes to protecting the things he loves. Patriot always sides with the underdog, and is an overall hard worker. However, behind his stoic mental shield, he really is an emotioal wreck. Anger issues and mood swings, he doesn’t even know who he is. Patriot has a hard time controlling his emotions, and that can make him unstable and quite scary. What’s scariest, though, is the times he is just flat out miserable. You know something has to be wrong when even Patriot can’t go on. B A C K S T O R Y ”Under God, Indivisible,“ Patriot was once a resident of Pyrriha. He was a part of a powerful organization called Niatirb. The King of Niatirb sent a couple of troops overseas to try to find more land to conquer, since there were stories of an uncolonized land, and sure enough they found it. The troops started by colonizing the new land, warding off natives and setting up small camps. After a couple years, the colonizers were starting to feel more loyal to their new land than to Niatirb and their King. That and a few other details, such as unjust actions, caused the residents of the New Land to rebel against Niatirb. That marked the start of the Nacirema Revolution. Patriot, a younger dragon at that time, was entirely with said reolution, and joined the rebels. he rose in ranks fast and became a very valuable general. Against seeming unbeatable odds, all hope seemed lost. But the rebels persisted, and sure enough, they tasted victory. They won their independence and named the new nation Nacirema. But things are not perfect yet, now they have to struggle with keeping the nation alive and strong. Nacirema has the potential to grow into a formidable force. R E L A T I O N S H I P S ”With liberty and justice for all.” Liberty(Mother)- Liberty was very supportive of her son, but didn’t really care who ruled what. She’s a good mother, but very lax, almost the complete opposite of Patriot. Patriot and Liberty love each other, but it’s more of a mutual respect “If this is what you want, go for it. I won’t hold you back.”(Liberty to Patriot) Independance(Father)- Independence never really liked his son. He was never cruel, he just never felt a connection. Plus, Independence was barely ever home, he was always off working for the King. It was because of Independance’s close ties to the King that he was chosem to explore the New Land. After Patriot went to join the rebels, though, that’s when things got aggressive between the father and son. Independance was one of the head commanders in the King’s army, and this time, Patriots thick headedness was going to possibly get him killed on the battle field. By his own father. Or vice versa. ”Now you’ve done it! Great idea, go join the enemies of the King with the most powerful army on the world! Our King!”(Independence to Patriot.) F A C T S - Independence is an IceWing - Liberty is a Rain/Sky hybrid - Patriot Hates the King before he joined the rebels - The King’s name is Tyrant IV G A L L E R Y File:64471CA4-9A8F-4EB7-B770-1B27EFBA47C4.jpeg E461423B-B412-4D00-B58E-36D407B73FA5.jpeg|Patriot by TheWhiteNightWing D4986A7C-EF1E-4106-B0B9-5CA681E2DDA9.jpeg|Patriot by Nibby! EF91160F-7B34-4E5F-A82C-90DEC8170A22.png|Patriot by FearStriker! Patriotcoloredhead.jpg|By ModernTsunami PatriotCloud.png|By Cloud! Category:Characters Category:Males Category:SkyWings Category:IceWings Category:RainWings Category:Hybrids Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (SalvationTheIceAndNightWing)